


Love, You're Not Alone (I'll Walk Through Hell with You)

by TheGaySmurf



Series: Life Is the Moments We Make (The Seconds We Take) [19]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Wynaught Brotp, a little bit of, also a side of, because you know I can't resist, but also some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGaySmurf/pseuds/TheGaySmurf
Summary: Prompt:  "I love you.  Please don't go."Set during Season 2, after the events of 2x07, but before the beginning of 2x08.





	Love, You're Not Alone (I'll Walk Through Hell with You)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for @wayverlyhaught
> 
> Testing out the waters of writing from Wynonna's PoV for this one. I know it's a really short sample, but let me know if it's working.
> 
> Fic Title: "Stand by You” - Rachel Platten

“Ugh. How do you put up with all of that snoring?”

Wynonna picks up the pillow that’s resting on her ever-growing belly. She shifts in the armchair that she’s turned into her throne and prepares to chuck it at her sister, the same way she’d woken her up from the coma Hypnos had put them all in. But as she takes in the way Waverly is sprawled over the top of Nicole on the couch next to her, she stops herself, changing her mind at the last minute. 

Ever since Mikshun, Waverly’s been having trouble sleeping, nightmares seeping in through the darkness like the shadows that used to swirl in her eyes, waking her with a terrified cry night after night. It’s not lost on Wynonna and Nicole that the only time she really sleeps at all is in Nicole’s arms.

Which is why they’ve taken to spending as many of their evenings that they can just like they are right now: here at the homestead instead of huddled in the Black Badge office until all hours of the night. They ‘requisitioned’ a widescreen laptop from Black Badge before they skipped town, so now takeout and popcorn and shitty movies have become a staple for the three of them.

Wynonna even suffers through the blarfably romantic chick-flicks that Waverly picks, because seeing the bags under her eyes fade into laugh lines for a couple of hours is worth it, no matter how many sarcastic comments she still drops from the peanut gallery.

“It’s not so bad,” Nicole whispers back fondly, romanticism positively _dripping_ from her voice as she gazes down at Waverly with giant hearts in her eyes. 

Wynonna makes more fake gagging noises and wishes she could down a bottle of whiskey right now to wash it all away. The sudden kick to the underside of her ribcage reminds her of why she can’t, and she curses under her breath at the universe that _yeah, yeah… she gets the goddamn point already._

Nicole starts to move beneath Waverly, intent on finding her footing so that she can scoop her up – hopefully without disturbing her – and carry her up the stairs to her bed. It’s become their nightly routine as of late, and if it means that Waverly gets at least a few hours of sleep, Nicole and Wynonna are both willing to roll with it.

Waverly begins to shift in Nicole’s arms, and Nicole settles back down for a minute, lightly stroking her hair and cooing softly in her ear, hoping it will soothe her enough that she doesn’t fully surface.

“No... I love you,” Waverly mumbles, clutching at Nicole’s shirt. “Please don’t go.”

Nicole instantly freezes, eyes wider than a deer caught in the headlights.

It was sleepy and quiet and muffled by Nicole’s thick hoodie that’s become bunched up around Waverly’s face against her chest.

But there’s absolutely no mistaking what Waverly just said.

Her eyes immediately dart over to meet Wynonna’s gaze, and she would laugh at the way Nicole is gawking at her like a cartoon fish that’s just flopped itself out of its own fishbowl if the circumstances were different. Waverly has told Wynonna on numerous occasions that she loves Nicole, but she realizes in this freeze-frame moment of their lives that this must be the very first time _Nicole_ is hearing those words come out of Waverly’s mouth.

Wynonna raises an eyebrow at her, and Nicole opens and closes her mouth a few times before looking back down at her girlfriend, who’s still very obviously fast asleep. It’s really quite comical to watch somebody’s face turn the same color as their hair, and Wynonna can’t wait to start giving Nicole shit about this later.

But for now, though… it can wait.

“Congratulations, Big Red,” is all she says as a smirk spreads across her face.

“I… uh…” Nicole stutters. “I mean… we…” She stops for a minute and clears her throat a few times. “You, uh… You know I love her, too… Right?” she finally asks, her voice nearly an octave higher than usual.

Wynonna can’t even pretend to keep a straight face at that, snorting so loudly she actually worries that it might wake her sister up again.

“I may be dumb, Nicole,” she starts, and then pauses, daring Nicole to say something about it. “But I’m not stupid,” she finishes when Nicole is smart enough to remain silent.

Nicole doesn’t seem to know how to respond to that, so she just nods dumbly in return. Wynonna narrows her eyes at her, and she quickly looks away. Anywhere but back at Wynonna. Wynonna grins in triumph. She’ll definitely count that as a win.

“Alright,” she finally says. “You’d better get her up to bed, Gingersnap. And no funny business! She needs her rest.”

“I know,” Nicole agrees solemnly. “I wish I could do more to ward off the nightmares,” she adds, her voice quiet with regret.

“You’re doing it, Nicole.” Wynonna attempts to haul herself out of her chair, struggling against the off-kilter center of gravity that her newly misshapen body has adopted. When she finally makes it to her swollen feet, she drops her hand to Nicole’s shoulder and squeezes gently. “You’re the only one who can.”

They share a look, and Nicole swallows thickly before nodding and shifting again until she’s managed to hoist Waverly up with her and cradle her securely against her chest in a bridal carry.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Earp,” she calls over her shoulder as she starts up the stairs, careful to miss the creaky ones.

Wynonna doesn’t reply; she just waves her hand dismissively as she waddles off to her own bed on the other side of the kitchen. She never dreamed that this was the kind of family she’d be a part of when she was growing up in this house, but now that she has it, she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

She just hopes no one ever asks her to admit that out loud, or else _they _will be the one getting a kick to the underside of their ribcage. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading. I am always up for questions and discussions.
> 
> You can find me on both Twitter and Tumblr: @iamthegaysmurf


End file.
